Adorable
by ekc293
Summary: "If it's so adorable, why won't you sleep with me?" An AU episode insert for 03x11. For Meg, because her tags inspired it.


An AU episode insert for 03x11. For the sake of everything, Gina and Josh don't exist.

* * *

For Meg,  
Because this is all her fault.

* * *

"If it's so adorable, why won't you sleep with me?"

The words hit him straight in the stomach and trickle downward, the surprise of it all making him take a step back.

They're watching Natalie Rhodes – Natalie Rhodes playing Nikki Heat as Kate Beckett (so weird), and that's not what he expected her to say. Not at all. He's not entirely sure what he thought was going to happen.

"What do you mean, 'why won't you sleep with me'?"

He sounds genuinely confused and he's glad for it. Because now he's getting images in his head of sleeping with Kate Beckett (Kate Beckett as Kate Beckett) and saying the words aloud only makes them more concrete.

She spins around, the ends of her hair licking his cheek and he tries not to flinch, the electricity shooting straight down his spine. Her eyes are on fire, dark with anger, but her brow is furrowed in that adorably heartbreaking way and he knows she's truly upset. He's not entirely sure how to handle the situation.

"Why didn't you sleep with her?"

Her? "Sleep with whom?"

She huffs and just like that she looks angry – angry that he's making her admit it – angry that he's playing dumb but really he isn't.

"Natalie. Why didn't you sleep with Natalie?"

"Natalie?" he says, feels his brows arching towards his hairline, "I don't want to sleep with Natalie."

She rolls her eyes then, starts to turn away and he feels himself getting angry. He reaches out before he can think better, grabs her arm and keeps her from turning away. She looks shocked, still angry, but she doesn't try to move away.

He glances through the blinds away. Natalie's drinking Beckett's coffee that had been sitting on her desk and it makes sense. He gets it now. He tries to push it down but the anger still sits in his stomach.

How could she not know?

"I don't want to sleep with her," he says again, his voice rougher than he'd like it to be.

Her nostrils flare and he fleetingly thinks it's adorable. And that's what got him into this mess, right? He thinks she's adorable. He thinks she's a lot of other things, too – beautiful, smart, badass, unbearably sexy – but she's adorable and it's unexpected. He never thought she would be adorable and it's one of the reasons he thinks he's already in love with her.

It's definitely one of the reasons he wants her.

"Oh come on," she hisses, "Every man in this precinct wants to sleep with her. And she's your starlet, Castle. The real Nikki Heat," she says it on a sneer and it only makes him angrier, "Why wouldn't you want to sleep with her?"

His grip on her arm tightens and he huffs out his own breath. There's a brief moment when he thinks that this is crossing a line that he knows he shouldn't cross, but behind the anger there's a challenge in her eyes and he's not backing down.

He pushes her. He pushes her and it makes her stumble a little bit but he brings up his other hand to catch her. He pushes her towards the counter and when her back connects with the hard edge of it he closes the space between them. He can feel her heartbeat in his chest, the rise and fall of her ribs against his own and he's so thankful he closed the door behind him after he came in earlier. The blinds are still open but he doesn't care – he doesn't care who sees what he's about to do because if she doesn't know that he wants her than maybe he needs to let the whole precinct know, too.

He drops his hands from her arms, places them over hers on the counter and curls his fingers, holding her down to keep her from running but, from the look in her eyes, he doesn't think she would.

"Natalie," he says slowly, "Is not Nikki Heat."

He tilts his head closer, lets his lips drift over the skin of her forehead, feels her eyelashes flutter against his cheeks.

"She's not strong enough" – a kiss to her hairline.

"Or smart enough" – a short trip back to place a kiss to her temple.

"Definitely not sexy enough" – he feels her shiver beneath his lips as he brushes against her ear before he moves back to look her in the eyes, making sure she understands.

"She's not you."

She jerks forward against him, her lips rushing forward for his and he denies her even as confidence surges through him.

She wants him, too.

But he's not finished yet.

He takes a step back, lets go of one of her hands so he can spin her around only before he presses himself against her back. He tilts down, puts his lips at her neck as his free hand winds across her torso.

"I don't wonder how Natalie Rhodes' lips would taste."

His hand snakes lower to the waistband of her work slacks as he nips at the tendon in her neck.

"I don't wonder what Natalie Rhodes has on under her work clothes; I don't dream about what she looks like with nothing on at all."

She whimpers in his arms as his fingers dip below her waistband, pushes her hips back against him as he slips below the second layer underneath.

Lace.

Good to know.

He dips his fingers even lower and she threw her head back, her head knocking heavily into his shoulder and he moved his lips to her ear, taking it between his teeth before laving at it with his tongue.

"I don't drive myself crazy thinking about the noises Natalie Rhodes would make when I get her off, or dream about waking her up with my head between her legs, or fantasize about taking her in my bed, in my shower, on my desk – in every possible way."

He works at her, moving his fingers against her as her free hand comes and grips his wrist – as if he would leave her hanging, as if he could even try to stop now. He tries to let go of her other hand and she won't let him. Just arches back into him, her bottom lip white where she's biting into it, trying to keep herself from crying out, so he leans forward and presses a kiss to her cheek.

"I don't dream about making Natalie Rhodes lose control."

He feels her start to tense against him, her pleasure forcing herself up onto her toes and he slides two fingers inside her. Her head turns quickly, her black eyes flying to his and he's never seen her look more beautiful, has to bite back his own arousal because this isn't about him right now. He leans forward even more, captures her lips in a soft kiss that doesn't match the tension in her body but she starts to shiver against him and he knows he has her. He lets her go and breathes the truth out across her lips.

"I want you."

Her body snaps forward, the leather of her jacket squeaking and he catches her, works her through it as her hair falls forward, covering her flushed cheeks from him. He can feel her body quivering around his fingers, her grip on his wrist weakening as she settles down.

He leans forward, kisses the exposed vertebra on her neck and slides his fingers out of her. She whimpers and he should feel bad. He should feel bad about getting her off for the first time in the break room at work (he should probably be worried about that), but her arousal is slick on his fingers and he smells like her and all he can think about doing is taking her home and getting her off again and again.

When her breathing returns to normal, he turns her around, takes a step back to give her some space but she latches onto his lapels, won't let him go too far.

"Do you believe me now?" he whispers, brushing an errant strand of hair off of her face.

She looks down, bites her lip, and when she looks back up at him, almost shy as she nods, and he leans down and kisses her, relishing in the way she sighs against his lips.

Absolutely adorable.

Without asking, he flips on the coffee machine to their side, giving them a little bit of extra time in the break room so she can compose herself and she throws him a grateful smile. When he's done, he hands it to her. She smiles at him again, takes a small sip before handing it back to him.

"Drink up," she says leaning in close, her hands trailing over his belt, "I have plans for you tonight."

He's not proud of the way he reacts. He gulps, his grip on the cup tightening to the point that it tilts the cup towards him, the coffee spilling out of the mostly filled mug onto his hand and he curses. She laughs at him and it's worth it. He goes to put the mug on the counter and he hears her heels moving towards the door.

"Take your time, Castle," she says, her voice teasing and low, "I don't mind."

He looks up in time to see her walk out of the break room, her hips swinging a little more than usual as she makes her way back over to her desk and her superstar copycat.

And really, he's not entirely sure why Natalie Rhodes even tries.

There's no one in the universe that could even come close to Kate Beckett.


End file.
